


【良堂/九辫】 媚骨天成 (PWP)

by before_you



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF, 九辫, 德云社, 良堂 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 13:52:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19358299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/before_you/pseuds/before_you
Summary: 阅读前警告：6k抽象🚄，有闺蜜组的类似前戏戏份，OOC预警。在同一个房间里1v1，放浪大胆辫儿+清纯害羞糖。cp是良堂和九辫儿，辫堂只是闺蜜，反差萌play。捎带贤梅，都怪梅梅太美x。有(虽然不太好吃的)车了三连不来一下吗！天知道我给自己做了多久心理建设才写完的（。）





	【良堂/九辫】 媚骨天成 (PWP)

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> 这大概是我开过最快的车🔞。  
> 三次认识我的千万别点进来。  
> 勿上升真人，仅供娱乐。  
> 我的同人文目录|点这里  
> 可配合 BGM: 青狐妖 食用。

张云雷洗完澡出来的时候，孟鹤堂正松松垮垮穿着个浴袍倚在酒店那张King Size的床头，嘴里叼着一根和气氛极度不搭调的棒棒糖。看见他走出来，用下巴尖点了点床上扔着的两套衣服，脸上晕开了一点儿不易察觉的红。

料是张云雷这种见多吃多的也一霎时有些不好意思，咽了咽口水才问道：“小哥哥，你哪儿来的这些个……衣服？”

床上放的是两套高开衩几乎到大腿根的长款旗袍，看着特别像是用德云华服的料子做的，还熨了个仔细，一丝皱纹都没有。一套暗黑金打底，从肩膀到腰那儿绣着一支艳粉的桃花。另一套藕粉色打底，底边儿的地方纹着几只鸳鸯。两套衣服腰身都收的特别细，一套清纯一套妖艳。

但最惹人注目还不是这衣服的颜色料子，而是背面那一大片的镂空，从肩胛骨直到腰身上面都没有任何布料遮挡。拿平日里最重要时候穿的布料做了情趣衣服，这种强烈的反差看得人害臊极了。

“秦霄贤说九亮穿过一次以后就把他揍得再也不敢留这些个衣服了，”孟鹤堂清清嗓子，掩饰住自己的不好意思，“我以为是什么搞怪整蛊装，想着今晚整九良玩来着，就收下了。还想带上你一起玩，没想到是这么个玩意。”

“噗，”张云雷一下没忍住，笑了出来，“梅九亮穿完揍人……也就是你才能想着是什么整蛊装。”

他把两件旗袍翻来覆去的看了看，拿起那件黑金色的对孟鹤堂招了招手：“来，这件给你，去试试。平时总说我妖你纯，咱来个反差萌。”

孟鹤堂瞪大了眼睛看着他：“什么？你还真要穿这个？”

“难不成呢？这么好的东西送上门来不要白不要？”张云雷眨了眨眼，上前拉过孟鹤堂的手，把那根吃了一半的棒棒糖扔到不远处的垃圾桶里：“九良那种闷骚的性子，小哥哥还没有跟九良玩过点儿刺激的吧，不如今天来一次试试？保证你终身难忘。”

孟鹤堂靠着枕头不言语，张云雷干脆给他来了个床头咚，把他圈住：“诶呦，没事儿的。我一会弄好了就发信息让他俩过来啊。”

半晌，孟鹤堂才点点头。

 

 

 

张云雷得了首肯，兴奋得不行。他和他家小眼睛的爱人经常玩点儿与众不同的把式，可也从来没在别人面前做过。也就是身边这位是他一辈子的闺蜜，别人料他再大胆也是不敢的。

他把旗袍往孟鹤堂手里一塞，把人推去了浴室，“小哥哥先换衣服，我想想怎么弄。”顿了两秒钟，他又接了一句：“你别穿内裤了啊。”

孟鹤堂站在浴室里，看着那身情趣旗袍，颇有点儿手足无措的意思。他也不知道为什么自己脑子一热就答应了这种上头的要求，只得一遍遍的给自己做足了心理建设，才缓缓地把浴袍脱下，换上了那身没多少布料的旗袍。

他跨出浴室的时候是实打实的惊讶了一把张云雷的办事效率。灯光被调的昏暗，床上被铺满了玫瑰花瓣，床头扔了几件他不知道是怎么用的东西，只依稀辨认出里面有一副手铐。换好藕粉旗袍的张云雷坐在酒店落地窗边的单人沙发上，两条腿并在一起，正用一双桃花眼盯着他。

这套酒店家具是欧式风格，一瞬间他还真以为自己穿越到了民国时期的青楼，见着了里头的花魁。

还没等他反应过来，张云雷率先把他回了浴室：“我给九良九郎发了信息了，他们可能很快就过来，我让酒店给他们多开了张房卡。”

“小哥哥，我可要折腾折腾你了。”

过了二十多分钟，两个人才从浴室里出来。表面看上去没什么变化，只是两个人的脸都跟熟透了似的红。

张云雷从床头摸过来一副手铐，咔哒一声把一边儿锁在自己左手上，另一边铐住了孟鹤堂右手腕，然后干脆直接坐到了孟鹤堂大腿上，用右手抬起他的下巴，分明跟窦公训女里他和杨九郎在台上表演的情节一样，只是情色的气氛几乎要满溢出房间。

孟鹤堂怕他的伤，愣是没敢动。

张云雷倒是也不管这那，扭了半天找了个合适的姿势窝着。他本来又不重，孟鹤堂干脆随他闹去了。

远远的，放在床头的手机屏幕亮了一下。小狐狸的眼睛里一道狡黠的光闪过，低低声说了一句：“小哥哥，他们到门口了哦。”

还没等孟鹤堂醒过神来，他的唇突然被一个温热的物体贴住。虽说没有进一步的动作，可这个对象让他的大脑干脆直接地死了机。

 

 

 

“咔哒——”

房门开了，一束属于走廊的灯光打进来，直直地照亮了单人沙发上在唇贴唇的两个人。

周九良和杨九郎脑子同时嗡的一声。

周九良退了出去，瞅了眼房门号，又看了看手中的房卡，的确是没走错。他定了定神，又重新跨进房门，脑子晕乎乎的。

杨九郎比他反应快，一抬手就把房门反锁链子闸上了，三两步走到两个人面前，把张云雷揪着旗袍后颈那一块儿少的可怜的布料提了起来。看清样式以后不由得又吞了吞口水。

孟鹤堂本就坐的拘束得很，乍被带的晃了一下，轻轻地哼了一声。周九良听见声音一瞬间也反应过来了，一把把他家先生从沙发里捞出来，却把张云雷带了个趔趄。

这下两位来迟了的先生们才看见自家两位娘子的手干脆被连在了一起。

跟喜怒不形于色的小先生相比，杨九郎是更容易被撩到的那种类型。就这么两分钟的时间，他已经欲火上了头。从一开始的迷茫变成了几乎想把眼前这小妖精弄死在这酒店的床上。

同为头九的两人对视了一眼，也不知道怎么着就突然有了默契。杨九郎把床上碍事的玫瑰花全都拨开。周九良从手铐的中间捏住链子，把两个人带到了床上。

“钥匙呢？”杨九郎清了清嗓子，欲望把他的声线变得格外低沉，听的张云雷打了个颤。

张云雷把头埋在柔软的被子里，声音闷闷地：“在我身上，你好好找找呗。”

这摆明了就是在故意撩拨。这两位穿的这叫一个通透，一眼扫下去能看遍身上十之八九的地方，哪儿还用着好好找。

杨九郎干脆把爱人抱起来，让他跪在床上，然后开始一寸寸的摸过张云雷疤痕未褪干净的皮肤。旗袍的料子摸起来格外柔顺，让他似乎不释手般的在每个地方流连忘返。

旗袍做的是传统款，下摆长过了膝盖。杨九郎顺着爱人纤细的腿骨一寸寸向上摸过去，在碰到了大腿根的时候犹疑了一下，却对上一双笑得不怀好意的狐狸眼。

杨九郎平日里惯着自家小祖宗惯得厉害，也整得这下子对方死到临头了还不知道，仍在不知好歹的撩拨着。

这是不能再这么惯下去了，要出事儿。

杨九郎捏住被藏在自家角儿臀缝间的那条蕾丝绑带，坏心眼地扯了扯，然后使了点儿劲一把拽了出来。钥匙包在一个薄荷味的套子里，蕾丝丝带湿湿嗒嗒的，塌成一团儿。

张云雷也没料到这么一下，好像魂儿都要给他勾没了似的哼了一声，声音比平个在舞台上撒娇时还要腻，听的旁边三个人都是一抖。

杨九郎没好气的把钥匙怼进锁眼儿里拧开，把那个折腾了俩娘子的玩意儿扔到大老远的沙发上，自己以手做绳把张云雷的两只手攥到一起压过头顶。

 

 

 

孟鹤堂揉着被扯得有些疼手腕瞪了旁边儿腻歪的俩人一眼。不知道是不是被自己好闺蜜那声甜的要死的叫声开启了什么不为人知的作妖开关，他一脚蹬到周九良肚子上。没用多少力气，更像是什么暗示一样。

周九良这下也抛弃了自己的高冷矜持人设，一个欺身压上来，一手摁一边儿，压住了孟鹤堂不安分的腿。

“先生，是不是最近我太忙了，给你的关爱太少了？”

周九良不说还好，一说孟鹤堂就委屈起来，都不顾旁边上还有两个人，点着他的额头话里都带了颤音：“你，你，你什么时候关爱过我！你一心只想着你的三哥！平时对完活儿把我晾一边儿就算了，我和辫儿来开房你都不带问一句的！嘎——”

周九良没想到他孟哥的蠢萌在此刻这个格外情色的场合发挥的淋漓尽致，本来调情的话生生变成了怨妇哭诉，搞得他一个头两个大。

张云雷离得不远，把两个人的对话听的一清二楚，连杨九郎在自己身上作恶的手也不管了，笑得差点儿没上来气。

周九良哭笑不得，本来想色气一把做个S，这下也没心思了。他拍了拍孟鹤堂的背，在对方几乎要溢出水珠的眼睛上轻吻了一下。

“先生乖，不哭。九良保养三哥还不是为了先生有心情的时候好好的给您弹么？再说了，平时对完活儿我哪敢看您啊，看看您我还不知道要做出什么事而来。”周九良嘴上转移着注意力，手上去够床头贴心放好的润滑剂，“我从来不担心您和别人一起，就像我心里只有先生一样，我知道先生心里也只有我，嗯？”

一边儿张云雷正被杨九郎上下其手摸得浑身酥软，听见自家闺蜜老公的情话暴击更是腻的上头。他恶狠狠地打了杨九郎的手一下，却不知道自己手上没劲儿，跟挠痒痒似的。

“你这小眼八叉的，看看人家多会说话！你倒好，就知道上手了！”

这回变成杨九郎哭笑不得了，他也学着周九良的动作去拿床头的润滑液，只是丝毫不带掩饰：“这……角儿，我这不是用行动证明我对你的一片真心呢嘛，别生气别生气啊。”

张云雷啪一下把他手里拿的东西打掉，看都不看他，对着周九良道：“九良啊，不用那个，你孟哥自己弄好了。”

两位捧哏脑子里有一根弦儿突然就断了。

周九良练三弦儿练了快一辈子，手劲儿大得很，抱起孟鹤堂轻轻松松的翻了个儿，让人跪趴在床上，还顺手捞了个枕头垫在人腰下边儿卸力。

孟鹤堂身上这身旗袍下摆要稍微短上那么一点儿。秦霄贤做这两套的时候本就是想着一套清纯一套妖艳，所以这套黑金色的桃花款就做成了短下摆高开衩的大胆款式。更别提这套是按着梅九亮的身材定的，给孟鹤堂穿上又比平常款式更加修身一点，乍一看上去还真有点儿像民国时候烟花场里的头牌。

可是孟鹤堂又是一个胆小性子，光是让他趴着他就羞耻的不愿意抬头了，和这身充满了诱惑暗示的旗袍反差鲜明，弄得看了半天的周九良更加情动，恨不得要把他变成适合这身衣服的样子。

周九良的手默默地探向了旗袍下摆，触手一片粘腻。

早些时候在浴室里，也不知道孟鹤堂是被什么东西迷住了心窍，随着旁边儿那只小妖精一起给自己做了前戏，只是毕竟自己弄这些事的时候还是少，一不小心润滑液的量就倒多了，从在沙发上坐着的时候就慢慢的往外淌，黏糊糊的一片。

周九良明显没想到被云字科大师兄喊来酒店来商量的“要事”突然变得如此刺激，刺激到自己一向在情事上宛如处子的爱人能给自己润滑了，虽然后者正羞愧不堪地把头埋在被子里不出来。

周九良脱衣服的速度得益于平时练习，格外的快。他把带着薄茧的手指探进爱人私密部位的时候，俯下身在孟鹤堂耳边轻轻低语。

“先生，放松。”

“我爱你。”

 

 

 

另一边，杨九郎在情事上从来不敢太使劲的折腾，一向都是由着自己角儿来，生怕自己一冲动，明儿醒来爱人就碎了。但好在张云雷也不是个羞怯的主儿，每次都主动。等杨九郎把他摸索的差不多了，他便把两人掉了个个儿，自己在上面，护着腿不用受太大的力。

平时这两人都喜欢坦诚相待，唯独今天的衣服让杨九郎特别不想把它脱下来。

或许是在一起的时间久了，张云雷平日里对情事的态度跟他们初识时相去甚远，兴致来了还会玩一些带字母的游戏，只要是不太危险的，杨九郎都凭着他闹。

今天的张云雷其实有点儿前几年他们刚在一起的时候那个翩翩美少年的影子。

其实张云雷穿粉色是不难看的，只是平常他不喜欢穿。这藕粉色的旗袍又比传说中的死亡芭比粉颜色更暗一些，反而显得他皮肤更白了。下摆的地方绣着的那几只鸳鸯早就被之前的胡闹濡湿了，暗下去一大片，倒还真显得像是从水里游出来的一样。

张云雷撩开旗袍下摆，拈了一角咬着，大大敞开着腿跨坐在杨九郎身上。杨九郎早上了床就硬的难受，被爱人光裸的腿一蹭，更是按捺不住。无奈张云雷是个对自己好的主儿，即使刚才在浴室里把自己玩的又湿又软，还是不愿意直接坐下去。跪在床上晃来晃去的，就是不进入重点。

杨九郎等了好一会儿，终于不甚耐烦。两只手抓住了作妖的小狐狸的腰，使了点儿劲，让他坐了下来。

得是勾引人前自己玩弄过，他竟没费什么力气就把整一根完全吞吃了进去。杨九郎对他熟悉得很，还没等张云雷骂他猴急，就顶了顶胯冲着那块敏感的软肉去了。弄得人喘息连连，什么话也说不出口了。

一旁孟鹤堂听了这声音，本来红得不行的脸干脆变成了熟过头了的苹果，抬了抬眼睛向自己身后那位努力耕耘的小先生求救。

周九良知道自家这位脸皮薄，哪怕是平时在家做，也是把嘴唇咬破了都不肯出声。这会要按平时他的性格也就随孟鹤堂去了，不愿意叫就不叫呗。可也许是今天勾引过了头，这一身和孟鹤堂一点儿不搭的旗袍把他心里那点儿使坏的天份都引了出来。

他想了想，把自家先生扶了起来，让他背对自己，坐在自己身上。

“先生今天穿的这么好看，叫得也一定好听。”

“看您的师哥玩得多欢，九良也想您那样，好吗？”

在床事上一直被宠上天的孟小仙儿哪儿受过他家周宝宝这般调戏，气得他眼圈都红了，不轻不重地打了一下那只在他胸前作恶的手。

杨九郎却好像突然明白了什么一样，把正叫得欢的爱人揽到自己肩膀上趴着，拿过一旁的手帕递到他嘴边。

“辫儿咬住。今天听你师弟叫好不好？”

生怕对方不害臊一样，杨九郎特意用了一个更能唤醒羞耻感的称呼。

年纪上是哥哥的天仙儿师弟穿着和自己风格不搭的诱惑型旗袍放声浪叫，平时媚骨天成的师兄偏偏变得甜美清纯，被堵了嗓子只能闷声呜咽。

这一通反差只能让本来就上了头的两位丈夫们更把持不住。

张云雷趴在杨九郎肩头，嘴里塞着平日里台上用的同款手绢，大部分的声音被他生生咽了回去，只剩下几声实在压抑不住的喘息飘散。

周九良扳着爱人的下巴，不让他再咬着已经微微渗血的嘴唇，又恶意地朝着他的敏感点顶弄了几下，终于磨的他忍不住喘出声来。

也许是有了先例，沉浸在情欲里的孟小仙儿不再隐忍，断断续续地呻吟着，把人听得骨头都酥了。

“啊……轻点儿，九良，难受…”

可惜孟鹤堂不知道，这种时候说这样的话只能更给身后的人动力。周九良听着，想到了之前他家爱人在打B-Box的时候也经常故意弄出这样的声音当个包袱使，偏偏平时在家里办正事儿的时候又不愿意叫，每次都把他听的又生气又上头。

想着，他更不放过身下人了。

 

 

 

张云雷这会儿也有点儿受不住。他知道他的闺蜜害羞又胆小，没想到放开了来能把人叫得浑身发软，竟是把他一个老手也听得脸上发热。他想偷摸地抚慰一下自己，又不太好意思当着孟鹤堂的面这么做。

迟疑间，杨九郎抓了双旁边儿放着的情趣手铐，把他的手拢到背后铐了起来。他拿来玩的这几款都是皮制品，内里软软地垫了一圈儿，毛绒绒的，一点儿也不硌。

“今天不许自己弄，看你能不能和师弟一起出来，嗯？”

张云雷气得想打他，奈何被拴得紧紧的动不了。平日里他们也会玩这种花里胡哨的游戏，但是在好友面前这么做还是跟平时在家里放开了玩有区别。

他委委屈屈地瞥了一眼孟鹤堂，却看见对方也在看他。

此时被糟蹋了的孟小仙儿脑子里想的都是我究竟造了什么孽，得了这么一个心眼儿坏的爱人。刚才周九良在他耳边轻声命令他忍着，让他陪他的师弟一起共登极乐。

这可把他臊坏了，满心想的都是在家欺负人就算了，还当着小妖精的面儿欺负。

还有这个小妖精，这下我可丢死人了。想着想着，他狠狠地瞪了正在看他的张云雷一眼。无奈在情事中人的动作表情和心里想的永远对不上，他自以为恶狠狠的表情在张云雷看来不过是抛了个媚眼。

张云雷不知道他心里的弯弯绕，权当是周九良技术过硬，把他小哥哥都弄的成了只妖精。

杨九郎察觉到了他的不专心，坏心眼儿的加快了速度冲撞。周九良像是受到什么信号一样，也略微地加快了速度。

张云雷被送上巅峰的那一瞬间，余光瞥到了他的小哥哥也脱力一样的倒在周九良怀里，黑金色的旗袍上一抹白浊的痕迹格外显眼。

高潮之后的贤者时间里小妖精变回了小泼妇，怎么都闹得不肯再跟杨九郎做。手还被铐在背后就要晃晃悠悠地起身躲他。只可惜了刚快乐完身体还酸软着，再加上被束缚了活动，不仅没跑了，还被人更用力地摁回胯间，顶得连连求饶。

杨九郎脑筋转了一个来回，指了指衬衫上那片刚刚被弄上去的白色痕迹，扯掉张云雷叼着的手绢，笑道：“磊磊舔干净就不折腾你了。”

张云雷最受不了每次在床上的时候杨九郎管他叫磊磊，不知道为什么鬼使神差的什么无底线的条件他都能答应，对方也好像抓到了他的软肋一样，极尽所能的折腾他。他咬了杨九郎的肩膀一口，弯下腰伸出舌尖慢慢地把那片白色一点点舔净。

周九良的恶趣味显然比同为头九的杨九郎少一点。只是闷声不坑埋头苦干。

似乎房间里也没了玩弄的心思和气氛，没多久两个人就纷纷舒服了。

两个小妖精以为自己能被放过了。张云雷爬起来甩掉手铐就要奔去浴室洗澡，孟鹤堂扯起来被子把自己捂了个严实。

杨九郎周九良一手拎一个，一个进了浴室，一个进了被窝。

当然，到了几乎天亮两个人还被折腾就已经是后话了。

秦霄贤买的那两件旗袍也是被糟蹋的再也穿不了了。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

第二天中午，正在吃梅梅的爱心午餐的秦霄贤接到了分别来自七队队长、七队队长夫人、八队队长和八队队长夫人的四条消息。

七队队长和八队队长发的一模一样。

“秦霄贤你给我封箱！！！！！”

感叹号都是一样的五个呢。秦霄贤感慨道。

两位队长夫人则有些令他摸不着头脑。

杨九郎：“七队之光，店铺名字发给我。”  
周九良：“老秦，不用理先生发的东西。你做得很好。”

秦霄贤翻来覆去看了好几遍，还是没弄明白，干脆拿给了梅九亮。

“诶对了梅梅，我昨天把你上次不小心定多的那两套衣服给了队长。你不是放着吗，我寻思放着不穿白不穿。……对对对，为了让队长有兴趣穿，我还暗示他是整蛊装！然后队长和队长夫人就给我发了这个。梅梅，那两套是什么衣服啊？”

梅九亮白了他一眼。

“你完蛋了。”

“那是我前天晚上穿的同款。”

 

今天的老秦就算有了梅梅也好惨一男的呢。

 

-END.

**Author's Note:**

> https://shimo.im/docs/Ke1SqvUZ8rERXckx
> 
> 旗袍原型，最好看完文看否则影响脑补


End file.
